Confessions
by Wings of the Jay
Summary: After Long Shadow. Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather find out who their parents are, but the truth doesn't come easily. Treachery involved. *Warning* Spoilers inside!
1. Chapter 1

Jayfeather crossed the clearing, herbs in his mouth.

"Good, you found some horsetail!" Leafpool exclaimed, meeting him at the entrance of the Medicine Cat's den.

"There was some near the WindClan border." He mumbled. Leafpool took the herbs from him and told the young medicine cat to go rest. Jayfeather was about to protest, but decided against it, he hadn't gotten the best sleep the night before.

Jayfeather padded over to the corner and sat down, laying his heads on his paws. From where he sat he surveyed the camp. **(Alice: With his senses, not his eyes)** ThunderClan had been very good at hiding their shock, but Jayfeather knew they had all been shaken by Ashfur's death. The thought that one of one of the ThunderClan cats being a murderer was hair rising.

Jayfeather had gone threw all the cats in his mind, but none of them had either the reason to kill him, or the nerve. It was driving him crazy not knowing.

"Hey," Hollyleaf's voice jolted him from his thoughts "Wanna share a mouse?" She dropped a plump mouse at his paw.

Jayfeather eyed the fresh-kill but pushed it away "Naw, I've already eaten."

"Fine, all for me." She dropped down next to and took a bite out of the mouse. "So," She mumbled, "What's on your mind?"

Jayfeather sighed, "The usual."

"Ah," Hollyleaf understood immediately, "It's all so confusing, who the heck are our parents, who killed Ashfur, and why?"

"There's also the question of if we really are the cats of the prophecy." Jayfeather dug is claws in the ground, "It's just so frustrating!"

Hollyleaf touched her nose to his ear, but said nothing.

He stood up abruptly, "I _will _find out." Then, without a backward glance, he trotted off towards the Medicine Cat den.

**There's the first chapter, I hope you like! Please review, you don't have to be nice, I can handle the flame.**

**-Alice**

**(Oh, and sorry it's so short, I got off to a rough start)**


	2. Chapter 2

Confessions

Lionblaze stumbled into the Warriors den having just gotten back from a patrol. He collapsed into his nest, **(Alice: AH! I forgot what they sleep in! I think it's nest, but I can't honestly remember.) **and fell instantly asleep.

_He opened his eyes to a dark, gloomy forest. Groaning inwardly, he rolled to his feet. He would recognize this forest anywhere. Suddenly, a thought struck him._

"_Tigerstar!" He called into the darkness._

_A cat slunk out of the shadows and Lionblaze immediately recognized him._

"_You can stop bringing me here." The young warrior spat at Tigerstar's feet._

"_Why would I do that?" He asked._

"_I'm not your kin. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are not our parents."_

_Tigerstar narrowed his eyes, "Your lying!" He hissed._

"_I'm not," Lionblaze said, confused "Didn't you see what happened in the fire?"_

"_I can't see everything, but I did see a little."_

"_What did you see?" Lionblaze asked impatiently._

"_Well, that fool, Ashfur, admitted he was the one who was part of plan to kill Firestar," Tigerstar growled, digging his claws into the ground, "Doesn't he know not to admit anything!"_

_Lionblaze hesitated, taken aback "So you didn't see Squirrelflight say we weren't her kits?"_

_Tigerstar rolled his eyes, "I've already told you! No! You-" He stopped abruptly, staring at the ground. A smile crept across his face._

"_So," He purred "Your saying Squirrelflight lied to the whole Clan?"_

"_Yes…" Lionblaze meowed uncertainly._

"_Good, you may go." Tigerstar said._

"_Wait, wha-" _Lionblaze was jolted back to reality. Someone was poking him in the ribs. He opened his eyes to see Cloudtail scowling at him.

"Can't a cat get some sleep?" He grumbled. "Honestly, your just like Firestar!"

"Oops! Sorry!" Lionblaze said, remembering the senior warrior had gone on the dawn patrol.

He jumped to his feet and made his way toward the exit of the den, trying not to disturb any other irritable cat.

**Soooooo, what do you think so far? Anything I should try to improve? I will try to make the chapters longer. Please review!**

**-Alice**

**From now on I'm going to try to answer all the reviews I get!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hollyleaf opened her mouth, tasting the air. A mouse scent filled her mouth and she swiveled her ears, trying to pinpoint it. There! She spotted it. It was just a few paces ahead, chewing on a seed. She slid into a hunting crouch and prowled forward. Suddenly an alarm call rose up from a bird nearby and Hollyleaf jumped about a tail length off the ground, thus scaring the mouse away.

Grumbling loudly, she padded into the clearing to find her brother standing there. "Will you be more careful? You scared off my mouse!" She huffed.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit slow… Didn't sleep well…" He mumbled to the ground.

Hollyleaf sighed. "Well seeing as you've scared away about half of the prey in the forest, I suggest we head off." Lionblaze nodded and she raised her voice, "Graystripe!"

The gray tom they had been hunting with appeared from the bushes. He looked from Hollyleaf to Lionblaze and said, "I'm guessing that was you who scared that bird."

Lionblaze nodded, "We've decided to go back to camp with our haul, seeing as all the prey have been alerted."

"Okay, I'll go collect my prey." Graystripe was about to turn when he froze. Opening his mouth slightly he turned back to the others. "Intruders." He breathed.

Hollyleaf sniffed the air, and the strong smell of ShadowClan filled her nose. From what she could tell, there were four and they were probably hunting. "Stealing our prey!" She hissed, then slid through the shadows towards the scent.

Graystripe laid his tail on her shoulder. "Woah there, think this through."

"We can take them!" Lionblaze growled and led the way through the bramble. In the clearing ahead there were two cats. One of them was Russetfur, the deputy of ShadowClan, the other one Hollyleaf recognized as Redfur, a warrior who had been Russetfur's shadow at the last gathering.

Lionblaze let put yowl and leaped onto Russetfur's back. With a small screech Hollyleaf followed him, aiming for Redfur. The tom was gave a squek and started to run back towards ShadowClan.

"Oh no you don't" Hollyleaf growled and dug her claws into his back, restraining him. Suddenly another cat barreled into her and Redfur was able to escape into the shadows. Snarling, she turned to her opponent. He was a big tom, bigger than her, with rippling muscles. Not afraid she leaped at him, he just lifted a massive paw a batted her to the side like a small mouse.

Hollyleaf tried to scramble up, but the tom was now on top of her. He bit hard into her shoulder and she let out a howl of pain. Suddenly the pressure on her shoulder disappeared and she rolled to her feet to see Lionblaze wrestling with the tom in the dirt.

_Where's Russetfur? _She wondered, but had that question answered by a shriek that came behind her. Turning, she saw Graystripe on top of the she-cat. With a growl she pushed him off and raced towards safety.

The large tom watched her for a second, then followed, Lionblaze nipping at his tail.

With a sigh she flicked her tail at her brother, then looked at Graystripe. "Come on," She meowed, "Let's go report this to Firestar."

**Now I'm really sorry I haven't updated recently, I've been really (really) busy. Nowadays I don't have time to update, so I'm going to put all my stories except one on hiatus, please vote on my poll which one you think I should keep updating.**

**-Alice**


End file.
